


The Photos

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Skinner makes a deal that he's sure will save his life.  But can he live with the risks?





	The Photos

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS:- Set in Herrenvolk. First episode for season 4.  
> DISCLAIMER:- All the characters and situations of the X-files television program are the creation and property of Chris Carter, and Fox Broadcasting and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Originally posted - Thu Jan 30 1997
> 
> Please comment with thoughts, good the bad and the ugly.

Skinner felt guilty about what he was going, to do but he had to deal with them. The feeling of always watching his back was one he had grown tired of. How Mulder put up with this, was beyond him. He had had enough, first, they had tried to kill him. When that had failed, they went into a plan of discrediting him by killing somebody else. That incident had nearly cost him his wife's life. The stakes had become too high for him to sit and wait for something else to happen.

Mulder had left the photos with him. He sat there after he and Scully had left. He realised the potential bargaining chip he had. But how could he live with the risk of possibly getting somebody else killed? He wondered who had given Mulder those photos. Sure as hell wouldn't be Cancerman. Skinner could only think of one person, but that man could look after himself. He had been and always would be able to. Time to go, he told himself and give myelf a chance at some type of freedom.

Skinner was surprised when the second phone number he was given had worked. He got another man from the group and organised a trade for the photos for his freedom. Why was he not surprised to find out this was the Canceman's own little ***venditor***. Maybe he had gone too far on the "Here's where you pucker up and kiss my ass" comment, but he couldn't help it. It was just too easy.

The gray haired man (Italian Guy that talked to Scully in 731), was there at six just as Skinner came around the corner at the parking lot. "Do you have them?" The man asked Skinner. "Yes. But how can I be sure you'll keep your word?" 

"You'll just have to trust me." Came the reply.

"If there's anything I have learned during my time, it's TRUST NO ONE."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

Skinner thought before replying "I'll keep a few as safe keeping."

"No deal. Our organisation, as you know, wasn't behind your death threat. We will make sure you're safe."

Skinner thought for a second. He supposed he had no choice. He gave the man all the photos he had on himself. "I have one question before you leave." Skinner told the man. "What connection does he have to Mrs. Mulder?"

"I can't tell you that. But I would make sure Agent Mulder doesn't look into it." The man replied.

"Why?" Skinner was worried as to what can of worms those photos had the potential to open.

"Let's say it would shock him. Just make sure."

"I'm sure he's caught up in his grief over his mother to be worried about that man."

With that the man left, leaving Skinner to ponder over what could be so shocking that he was best to stop Mulder investigating in to the photos.

Skinner went back to the office to look into the five Jeremiah Smiths. In investigating, he found the files on their computers. As he was getting Agent Pendrell to come and help, he pondered over what Mulder and Scully had gotten him into this time.

The gray-haired man went into the room to have his meeting with Cancerman about the leak in their organisation and the plans to expose it.


End file.
